Hello Baby
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Drabble singkat tetang Jaehyun dan kelahiran putra pertamanya. NCT fanfiction - JaeTen with baby Mark/Boys love/Yaoi/Mpreg/typo.
1. Chapter 1 : Born

Hello baby

JaeTen with baby Minhyung a.k.a Mark

Boy x boy, Mpreg

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Ten membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruang serba putih serta bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Ten mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, lalu setelah mengingatnya Ten mengusap perutnya yang kembali datar seperti sedia kala.

"Bayiku, dimana bayiku." Gumamnya. Ten baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja melahirkan buah cintanya dengan sang suami beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ten mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang VIP itu mencari suaminya untuk menanyakan keadaan bayi mereka.

Ceklek…

Matanya langsung tertuju kearah pintu. Dapat Ten lihat suaminya memasuki ruang rawatnya dengan menggendong bayi mungil yang terbalut sebuah kain putih. Mungkinkah itu bayinya ?

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

"Jae… Jaehyun ah apa itu ?" Jaehyun menggangguk dan terenyum. Mengerti maksud istrinya.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan bayinya pada namja yang telah melahirkan bayi mereka. Ten menangis melihatnya, bukan tangis sedih melainkan tangis bahagia. Ten tidak menyangka bahwa bayi yang ada di dekapannya adalah anaknya dengan namja yang ia cintai. Jaehyun menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang istrinya sambil memandangi wajah bayin mereka.

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih telah menghadirkannya diantara kita. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jaehyun mencium bibir istrinya, melumatnya pelan dan menyapa lidah hangat istrinya. Ten membalasnya dengan mengajak lidah Jaehyun berperang. Namun sepertinya kegiatan mereka mengganggu tidur bayi berumur enam jam itu, bayi itu meringis dalam tidurnya dan menangis mengeluarkan suara tangis kencang yang menghentikan kegiatan orang tuanya itu.

"Oeekkk… Oeekkk… Oeekkk…" Ten mendorong Jaehyun yang tampak tidak mempedulikan bayinya itu.

"Cup cup sayang. Umma disini nak." bayi itu kembali tenang setelah Ten menidurkannya dengan mengguncangkan tubuh mungilnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya."

"Benarkah ? Siapa namanya ?"

"Jung Minhyung. Bagaimana ? apa kau menyukainya." Ten mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah bayinya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku menyukainya Jae." Bayi itu membuka matanya dan menatap polos kedua orang dewasa yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jae lihat Minhyung membuka matanya." ujar Ten dengan senang. "Tampan, persis seperti dirimu." lanjutnya.

Ten menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dengan pelan, ia menepuk tempat kosong itu memberi kode agar suaminya bisa duduk disampingnya sambil melihat bayi mereka. Jaehyun menurut perintah istrinya. Lalu mengecup kening istrinya dengan sayang. Tanpa mereka sadari bayi mungil itu membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum. Ternyata tak hanya orang dewasa saja yang bisa merasakannya, bayi yang baru melihat dunia pun bisa.

.

.

.

END

Drabble macam apa ini ? sumpah deh gaje bin garing wkwkwk (Kalo ini sih menurut Yoon, kalo dari kalian yg baca gatau deh).

Sebenernya sih drabble muncul tiba-tiba pas Yoon ga sengaja liyat foto-fotonya JaeTen with Mark di grup Line (lupa nama grupnya, jadi Cuma nyebutin aplikasinya aja hehe). Terus juga apa Yoon doang disini yang ngerasa kalo Jae itu menang banyak ya ? maksudnya ama yg laen bisa kek misal JaeYoung JaeDo JaeTen JaeChan… mungkin yg Yoon tau Cuma segitu aja selebihnya bisa kalian tambahin yang sering baca ff NCT.

Ok la segini aja AN nya, terserah readers mau review/fol – fav atau engga Yoon juga ga maksa. Apalagi buat drabble maksa kek gini.

Selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Sampai ketemu di ff Yoon selanjutnya. Anyeong

210217

22.39


	2. Chapter 2 : The first word

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melaui kaca jendela kamar bercat putih tersebut. Mengusik tidur cantik seorang namja manis yang baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu karena bayi nya yang rewel.

"Hik… huwee…" kesadarannya kembali penuh saat telinganya menangkap suara tangis bayi berumur sembilan bulan di boks bayi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya bersama suaminya.

'Rewel lagi eoh?' namja itu segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju boks bayinya.

"Aigoo… uri Minhyungie sudah bangun eoh." Ten menggendong Minhyung sambil mengecek popok bayinya.

"Popokmu masih bersih dan kering. Apa anak Umma yang tampan ini haus ?" bayi itu hanya mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Ten mengecup pipi Minhyung dan duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya untuk bersiap menyusui putranya. Ia membuka dua kancing piyama teratas nya dan menyodorkan dadanya yang berisi ke mulut Minhyung. Bukannya menerima dan menghisap dada ibunya, tetapi bayi berumur Sembilan bulan itu menolak dan berusaha mendorong dada ibunya menjauh. Setelah itu suara tangis bayi kembali terdengar di kamar bercat putih tersebut.

"Cup… cup… cup… Umma disini sayang sudah ya berhenti menangisnya nanti Appa mu bangun." Ten melirik Jaehyun, suaminya yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

Ten mencoba menenangkan Minhyung kembali dengan menepuk pelan pantat bayinya. Setelah dirasa tenang, Ten mengembalikan Minnhyung ke boks nya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Huweee… huwee…"

"Cup… cup… iya Minhyungie, Umma disini nak. Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa ? tunjukan pada Umma agar Umma tidak bingung sayang?" bayi itu berhenti menangis dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak ibunya.

"Huh… Arraseo Umma tidak akan meninggalkanmu di kamar." Ten berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Jika kalian bertanya pada namja manis ini, apa ia lelah melakukan semunya. Maka Ten akan menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Bagi nya ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Menikah dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai, memiliki seorang bayi kecil yang lucu darah dagingnya bersama suami tercintanya. Ten sama sekali tidak keberatan jika dirinya harus bagun pagi menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Jaehyun dan terbangun saat tengah malam ketika Minhyung dalam mode rewelnya. Ia akan mengerjakannya dengan senang hati.

Keduanya telah sampai di dapur. Ten meletakkan Minhyung di kursi makan bayi yang terletak di depan kulkas. Ia segera membuat kopi dan susu. Ten mengambil panci yang menggantung di depannya, mengisinya dengan air dan merebusnya di atas kompor.

"Ma… ma." Ten menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minhyung yang sedang menatapnya polos.

"Ma….~" merasa di acuhkan, bayi itu terus memanggil ibunya.

Ten berjalan kearah Minhyung dan menarik kursi ke hadapan bayinya. "Ma… ma…" Ten tersenyum dan mengecup kening bayi nya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah bisa mengucapkannya." Bayi itu tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya senang.

"Coba katakan 'Umma' sekali lagi. Umma ingin mendengarnya sayang."

"Ma…ma…ma…. Hehehe."

"Aigoo.. pintarnya anak Umma." Bayi itu tertawa saat ibunya mengecup wajahnya dengan gemas.

"Hanya Umma saja eoh ? Appa tidak ?" Ten melihat Jaehyun dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ma."

"Coba katakan 'Appa' " seru Jaehyun didepan Minhyung.

"Ma."

"Uri Minhyungie sudah tidak menyayangi Appa lagi eoh ? Ayo bilang 'Appa' " Ujarnya frustasi.

"Ma." Minhyung menoleh kearah ibunya. Ten terkekeh melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya.

"Kau pasti belum mandi, sudah sana kau mandi dulu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat kekantor."

"Nanti saja. lagi pula sudah atau belum mandi aku tetap tampan."

"Cih… kau pede sekali Jung." Ten bangun dari tempat duduk dan mematikan kompornya.

"Jika kau lupa, kau juga Jung sekarang. Lebih tepatnya nyonya Jung." Jaehyun kembali bermain bersama Minhyung, sementara Ten atau disebut nyonya Jung sedang membuat sarapan untuk tuan Jung.

"Kau tolong jaga Minhyung sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan air dan pakaianmu untuk ke kantor nanti." Ucapnya sambil menaruh segelas kopi dan beberapa lembar roti beserta selai diatas meja makan. "Dan jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu pergi dari dapur.

Minhyung menatap polos punggung sempit ibunya yang menjauh. Bayi kecil itu kembali memanggil ibunya dengan berteriak. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menangis saat punggung sempit ibunya yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Jaehyun yang melihat wajah sedih putranya segera memutar otak agar bayinya tidak menangis.

"Hey jagoan bagaimana dengan pororo." Jaehyun mengangkat Minhyung dari kursinya dan membawanya keruang keluarga untuk menonton kartun kesukaan putranya.

.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu Jae?" Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat Ten memanggilnya.

"Belum Chagi. Dari tadi aku menemani Minhyung disini."

"Baiklah, sekarag kau mandi dan serahkan Minhyung padaku." Jaehyun memindahkan Minhyung ke pangkuan Ten secara perlahan.

"Kau sudah mandi Chagi."

"Ne.."

"Pantas kau wangi dan cantik."

Blush…

Pipinya memanas saat Jaehyun mengatakannya. Ten memperbaiki letak gendongan Minhyung agar dirinya tidak gugup.

"Aigoo… nyonya Jung blushing eoh. Minhyung ah lihatlah Umma mu semakin cantik ketika blushing."

"Ya! berhenti menggodaku cepat sana mandi, kau akan…"

Cup..

Ucapannya terpotong saat Jaehyun mengecup bibir sexy nya dan melumatnya sedikit.

"Arraseo… aku akan mandi istriku yang cantik." Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ten.

Ten memasang ekspresi o.o dan tak berniat menjawab suaminya yang menghilang ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

"Ma." Jaehyun menoleh kearah Minhyung yang sedang memakan biskuit bayinya secara acak-acak an.

"Appa"

"Ma..ma..ma."

"Pa…pa." balasnya tak mau kalah dari putranya.

"Waeyeo Minhyungie, kau sudah kenyang eoh?" bayi itu kembali memasukkan biskuitnya ke dalam mulutnya saat Ten akan mengambilnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu Ten ah."

"Kau sudah selesai ? tunggu sebentar aku akan membereskan Minhyung dulu kemudian mengantarmu kedepan." Ten membereskan sisa-sisa biskuit yang berantakan akibat ulah putranya. Setelah itu Ten menggendong Minhyung kedepan rumahnya untuk mengantar Jaehyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu, jaga diri kalian dirumah. Bila terjadi sesuatu segera menelponku."

"Arraseo." Jaehyun mengecup kening istrinya sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Pa... Pa… Pa"

"Jae, sepertinya Minhyung juga mau."

"Coba bilang 'Appa' sekali lagi. Appa ingin mendengarnya."

"Pa." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Minhyung dengan gemas.

"Appa berangkat dulu ne Minhyungie. Kau jangan nakal, jangan rewel, dan jangan membuat repot Umma mu, arraseo."

"Pa..pa..ma." Jaehyun dan Ten terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Cha… Appa berangkat dulu ne jagoan. Yeobo aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Nde… hati-hati di jalan Yeobo."

Ten masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menjalani aktivitas sebagai ibu rumah tangganya seperti biasa.

.

FIN

.

Anyeong yeorobeun… adakah yang kangen Yoon comeback atau publish fanfic baru lagi setelah hiatus lama gegara skripsi ? wkwkwk ok la lupakan itu semua.

Gatau ini bisa disebut sequelnya atau drable biasa, yang jelas Yoon lagi gemes2nya sama #Jaeten.

Ok. I think enough, hope you like it guys ^^

140817

23.23


End file.
